Resolution of the display panel is increasing with the development of display technology. However, display panels with high resolution have to deal with the issue of large data process load and difficulties in data transmission. A BV3 (Bright View III) pixel structure can address the problems of large data process load and difficulties in data transmission of the display panels with high resolution.